


Sleepless at Night

by Mikurira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lime, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal yang dilakukan Akashi pada Kuroko saat malam menginap di vila Akashi bersama anggota GoM lainnya. AkaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Warning! Yaoi means boy x boy, PWP-lime, mainstream BL-plot.

“Uhhh…! Padahal aku ingin tidur di sebelah Kurokocchi—!” Kise meronta sambil melempar bantalnya pada Aomine.

“Kenapa melempar bantal kearahku, hah!?Salahkan Murasakibara yang tidur duluan di tengah-tengah begitu!” jelas Aomine melempar kembali bantal Kise. Lelaki berambut kuning itu hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya kesal sambil akhirnya menatap kearah Kuroko yang duduk dengan tenangnya membaca buku di kasurnya.

“Neee—Kurokocchiii!” rengek Kise memeluk lelaki itu, “aku ingin tidur disebelahmuuu…” pinta Kise lagi.

“Tapi Kise-kun–…”

“Tetsuya,” panggil Akashi tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh anggota GoM—kecuali Murasakibara yang sudah tidur, kini menatap kearahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kuroko segera menutup bukunya dan tidur di sebelah Akashi dengan tenangnya. Semua mata membelalak kaget melihatnya.  
Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang berani protes karenanya.

“Kurokocchi… uhhh…”

“Ada masalah, Ryota?” tanya Akashi tersenyum pada lelaki model tersebut.

“U-uh, tidak papa kok, yakan Midorimacchi…?” Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki hijau di sebelahnya.

“Kenapa padaku?!”

Lalu perdebatan tentang siapa-tidur-disebelah-siapapun tidak berlangsung lama malam itu. Susunannya adalah Ao-Kise-Mura-Mido-Aka-Kuro yang entah sejak kapan diapit oleh Murasakibara yang besar dan Aomine yang tidurnya tidak karu-karuan membuat Kise sengsara malam itu. Midorima? Dia dengan tenangnya memeluk senter birunya dengan alasan ‘ini adalah benda keberuntunganku malam ini!’dan selanjutnya yang tidak ingin didengar oleh anggota GoM lainnya.

Lain hal dengan Kuroko yang berada di ujung kasur itu, sudah sewajarnya ia merasa takut untuk membalikkan badan kearah sebelahnya yang tidak berpenghuni. Tapi ternyata bukan hal itu yang membuatnya takut. Tangan Akashi demi apapun—tangan Akashi yang memeluknya lebih membuat jantungnya nyaris copot daripada apapun juga.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tik tok tik tok…

Hening.

Malam semakin larut. Suara Aomine yang mendengkur kini menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar dalam ruangan itu selain jam di dinding.

“Nnnhh…” suara itu terdengar dari ujung kasur tersebut.

“Jangan bersuara, Tetsuya,” ucap lelaki itu berbisik sambil tangannya mulai menjelajahi dada lelaki di pelukannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kapten basket Teikou dan shadow-nya yang menjadi sumber suara aneh malam itu. Bersyukur suara dengkuran Aomine kini bersahut-sahutan dengan milik Murasakibara yang menutupi suara Kuroko malam itu.

“A-Akashi-kun…” mata Kuroko mulai berair saat menyadari tangan Akashi yang kini mulai menyentuh kearah tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menyentuh kulit diantara selangkangannya yang semakin membuat Kuroko merasakan adanya sensasi panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya, membuat tubuhnya bergerak semakin meringkuk karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan asing yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

“Tetsuya,” panggil Akashi kemudian membalikkan badan Kuroko untuk menghadap kearahnya. Biru muda bertemu merah, kedua mata itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko tak berani menatap lama lelaki di depannya itu, membuat sebuah suara tawa kecil terdengar dari sang kapten tim Teikou. Sebuah kecupan manis di dahi menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat wajah Kuroko kini semakin memerah.

Dingin. Kuroko merasakan tangan Akashi yang dingin semakin bergerak menuju ke area sensitifnya, “sejak kapan jadi seperti ini?”tanya Akashi memegang benda tersebut, membuat Kuroko kini membenamkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu dengan perasaan tak nyaman dan wajah yang memerah. Kedua tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi yang masih menyentuhnya tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya, “hanya karena tidur di sebelahku kau jadi seperti ini?” tanya Akashi lagi kini merasakan benda ditangannya telah mengeras dan membasahi celana Kuroko.

“Nnnhh…” Kuroko tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ditubuhnya, “A-Akashi-kunnnh… ku-kumohonn… hen—mmh…” sebuah ciuman segera membungkam mulut lelaki itu.Tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu, Akashi dengan sengaja menarik dagu Kuroko sedikit untuk membiarkan lidahnya masuk menjelajahi mulut lelaki pecinta vanilla shake tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko kini mulai merasa tenang dan tidak seingin memberontak seperti tadi. Ciuman yang Akashi lakukan ternyata cukup melumpuhkan seluruh badannya, tidak terkecuali tangannya yang kini hanya bisa menggenggam erat baju milik lelaki merah disampingnya.

Kuroko lah yang pertama memberhentikan ciuman itu. Nafasnya tidak cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Otaknya mulai bereaksi aneh saat tangan Akashi tiba-tiba menyentuh kembali bagian sensitifnya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya disana, membuat Kuroko semakin mendesah kalau saja sebuah ciuman tidak membungkam mulutnya lagi.

“Nnh… a-ahh…”

“Tetsuya…” panggil Akashi, “jangan bersuara atau kau akan membangunkan mereka,” kata Akashi pada lelaki itu. Samar-samar Kuroko melihat sebuah senyuman kecil di sudut bibir Akashi yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

“A—ahh…!” tubuh Kuroko seketika meringkuk saat menyadari cairan dalam tubuhnya kini mengalir keluar, membasahi tangan Akashi yang mulai memperlambat gerakan tangannya.

“Padahal belum ada sepuluh menit…” ucap Akashi padanya.

“Hhhnn…” Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab kecuali masih terbaring lelah di kasurnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Akashi selalu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Meski pada akhirnya Akashi tidak pernah sekalipun go all the wayseperti yang diharapkannya. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi tidak—atau mungkinbelum—mau melakukannya. Apakah Akashi membencinya? Tapi kenapa dia selalu mempermainkan Kuroko seperti ini? Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya.  
Sebuah ciuman di bibir kemudian mengakhiri kegiatan malam itu.

“Selamat tidur, Tetsuya,” ucap Akashi pada Kuroko sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

Kuroko dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemah hanya bisa terdiam menatap dirinya sendiri yang berlumur cairan miliknya. Kalau dibilang jahat, Akashi memang jahat karena selalu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah Akashi. Terlebih lagi perasaan ini—perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya inilah yang mendorong kuat Kuroko untuk tidak pernah mengabaikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak bisa.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> “Ha? Kau tidak mau tidur di sebelah Akashi?” tanya Aomine pada Midorima yang duduk sambil membenarkan kaca matanya, “tch, jadi itu alasanmu mau bertukar denganku?” tanya Aomine lagi sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingkingnya.
> 
> “Ya, menurut ramalan Oha-Asa—…”
> 
> “Ya yaa, apapunlah,”  
> —dan kemudian, Aomine pun bertukar tempat dengan Midorima malam berikutnya.
> 
> “Memangnya sebegitu seramnya ya tidur di sebelah Akashi?” pikir Aomine menatap kearah punggung lelaki berambut merah tersebut.Memangnya—
> 
> “Ahh… nnh… A-Akashi-kun…”
> 
> GLEGAR! 
> 
> Petir terdengar dari dalam hati Aomine. Ya, akhirnya Aomine mengerti maksud ucapan Midorima ‘lebih baik kau dengarkan lagu-lagu balada saat tidur’ saat ia setuju bertukar tempat tidur dengannya.Aomine kini menyadari kalau suara itu jauh lebih horror daripada cerita hantu yang diceritakan Kise tadi pagi.


End file.
